A Day in the Life
by Woodrokiro
Summary: On a typical day, Roy's schedule looks a little something like this. Royai, Team Mustang. Oneshot. Rated T for some implied sexual themes.


**A/N: **Written for pammazola's Royai prompt on tumblr, "another day at the office." Goddamn this couple for being too perfect and goddamn this prompt for being too much fun.

**Disclaimer: **It goes without mentioning that I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Enjoy!

...

On a typical day, Roy's schedule looks a little something like this:

**6:45 am:** His alarm screams at him before he unforgivingly bops it silent five seconds later. One day the force at which he strikes it will finally break the poor thing, but for today Roy's wallet is saved from buying his fifth alarm clock in an eleven month span.

He rolls over, nonplussed to find there is no one sharing his bed. What else could he have expected?

**7:55 am:** Still half-awake, Roy trips over the broken cobblestone in front of the Central military building entrance and grumbles to himself because seriously, why the hell hasn't that been fixed yet, doesn't this government have enough money to fix a damned cobblestone, this must the be 10th time _at least_-

**7:58 am: **He stands in front of his office, fumbling through his keys trying to find the right one and why does the military make them all look the same- well... Okay, he guesses it's so that criminals can't get inside the offices as easily for secret information but goddamn it it is way too early for him to be going through this shi-

Lieutenant Hawkeye opens the door with a quirked eyebrow, taking in his appearance (hunched over his keys, not-quite-awake-yet stare matching perfectly with his not-yet-tamed bed head) with an unsurprised glance. This is routine, after all. Roy has to bite his tongue from snapping at her about how not everybody is a morning person; or how, really, Riza Hawkeye is just one big overachiever in everything she does so _of course _she'd be early every day to work... But she knows this and knows he knows this and there's a bit of an _I dare you_ glint to her eye and excuse him but he does not want to go through more stacks of paperwork than usual today on behalf of a simple observation also speaking of observations she's styled her her hair differently today-

**8:00 am:** "Good morning, sir."

Roy realizes he has been staring at her for two minutes before shaking himself awake and stepping into the office, grumbling a "good morning" back.

**9:00 am:** By now the rest of his subordinate team has slowly trickled in, a stale mixture of hung over (Breda and Jean), half-awake (Falman), and overly eager for the morning (Fuery) wafting into the office like a cloud.

The colonel hands them each two hours worth of paperwork.

He's pretty sure he hears a low moan emerge from Falman's throat.

**11:00 am: **Havoc is going on about the awful way his latest girlfriend dumped him.

Don't bother asking him the girl's name, because Roy has long since learned how to tune him out. He does wonder how Havoc remembers all their names in check the way they go through him (then again, maybe that's one of the many reasons they do: Havoc isn't exactly known to have the strongest memory of his team). During each of these rants, Roy _does_ do his subordinate a favor by running a mental finger through the repertoire of nice girls his aunt might be willing to give the bachelor a good night to, or perhaps Hawkeye might know someone seeing as she _is_ female and she _does_ have female friends, he might have to mention that Rebecca could be a good match for him-

**12:30 pm: **Roy can only tune out the embarrassment that is his subordinate's blubbering for so long.

"Havoc, I swear to all truths that is mighty and beyond us, if you don't stop babbling about Mindy-"

"_Linda_, sir, and she was so perfect how could I _not_-"

"I swear you will be stuck here until tomorrow morning when your next shift starts."

A peaceful silence fills the room, only occasionally broken by faint sniffles, then-

**12:35 pm: **"You know, Havoc, my sister might have a friend you could-"

"_Don't encourage his behavior, Fuery_."

"... Sorry, sir."

He hears Hawkeye exhale and glances over, expecting her to say something. She sees him looking and shakes her head.

She is only (silently) laughing at them.

**1:30 pm: **Roy waits for the lieutenant to finish her paperwork until going to a late lunch.

In all honesty, he's starving by 12:00 (which explains why he gets so cranky by that time with Havoc); but again, she is a perfectionist and sets work goals for herself and then achieves them and then decides to go further, immersing herself before catching the sounds of Roy's belly grumbling- and, really, it's kind of endearing so he can't get too angry.

Plus, he just doesn't really eat with any of his other coworkers. He can't explain it except that it's simply not something he does. More apt to say he doesn't really _feel_ the desire to, but. Well. That phrasing can lead him to trouble.

(He finds himself staring at the mere inch distance between their hands as they walk side by side to the cafeteria.)

**3:27 pm: **One or more of his subordinates suddenly groans that he did the paperwork wrong. Usually Breda.

**3:45 pm: "**Are you _sure _I have to redo it-"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye already told you you did, but try again. Maybe if you ask her nicely enough something different might happen."

"... Lieutenant?-"

"Nice try, but I already told you the document can't be written over. Colonel, please don't encourage his behavior just because you're getting bored. And gentlemen- all of you- stop slouching. It's only... 3:45, according to my watch. I promise, you only have a couple hours left to be professional at your workplace."

In masculine unison a mumbled, "sorry, Lieutenant" arises.

From the corner of his eye he sees the same small smile on the her face that he recognizes from earlier.

Whoever says Riza Hawkeye doesn't smile must not know her as well as he does.

**5:30 pm:** Closing time. Sometimes it changes.

Sometimes-more often than not- he is there so late he can barely keep his eyes open and has to have the lieutenant make a short run to the nearby cafe for some coffee. On other rare (and he means _rare_ occasions) he can be out by 4:00 and still have some time left to enjoy a bit of sun on his car ride home, especially if it's during the hot summer and he can let his hand rush through the wind as he lets his arm hang out the car window-

But he always leaves with Hawkeye. Always.

He helps her tidy up the office, even though he technically doesn't have to but he'll be damned if he waits here all night for her to meticulously put everything away. By the time he swears he can't see anything else wrong with the place, she will have the (correct) office key already out, holding it in some sort of snide mockery obviously related to their incident earlier in the morning. He won't say anything, but he does rather unprofessionally pout at her as she pretends not to notice in her glory of knowing what is right per usual. As she is busy locking the door, he will forget to act bothered because suddenly he's staring again, first at the way she styled her hair today then down her back to her waist then her hips then her legs then a "Lieutenant how about I drive you home today? It is getting late after all," slips out.

There is something in her voice rather agreeable to him as she politely thanks him and agrees.

**6:03 pm: **Traffic be cursed to hell, Roy cannot get his hands on her quick enough before their apartment door closes.

His hands cannot find a place to settle, and maybe they don't want to because they can't decide whether they want to stay on her face, her hips, her thighs, or her bottom. He gently nips at her lip as she lets out an uncharacteristic squeal, and Roy grins because it only means he'll finally have something out of the day to tease her about later.

Eventually they stumble and trip over to the bed (making sure to lock poor, barking Black Hayate out) before they allow themselves a moment to settle. He's staring at her all he wants now-not the quick little glances he allows himself at work in the name of professionalism- because to be honest he is still in awe of her, will always be in awe of her and what he is _to _her. She is still some sort of something he never expected himself to deserve.

So he would rather take his time with her. Some evenings she will want to go faster out of impatience of having to wait all day (whoever thinks patience would be Riza's virtue, again, doesn't know her like he does), and sometimes he will indulge her; but most of the time he will go slow, making sure to hit the right spots so he can prove to her the experience can be just as good-better, even, if they just stop and live in the moment of what they're doing. On their days off, he tends to do whatever she wants. But on work nights? No. No, he will put up a little bit of a fight because _excuse_ him for wanting to make love to her and then have a good night cuddle as he falls asleep breathing in the scent of her hair only to wake up to her gone because goddamn Riza for being an overachiever, waking up early just to go to work early but it's not like he can fault her for it, because she knows it and knows he knows it and will _dare him _to say something-

So. Yes. Roy has a bit of a routine schedule. Maybe a little boring to some.

But he's pretty sure it works well enough for him.

**End. **

...

**A/N**: The headcanons I have for these two. I cannot even.

Hope you enjoyed, and please review!


End file.
